hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
David Herr
David Herr is the father of his two Gallifreyian sons, Anthony and Anton and was the ruler of the plane Gallifrey until it was destroyed in what came to be known as the "Cataclysm". He was the one who had destroyed the original god of the Gallifreyian Plane and used the power that was given to him through that, to immediatly tighten his grip on the throne of Gallifrey. Over the next few million years he tried numerous times to have children, though through the immense power he wielded, it seemed impossible. Because the regular procreation process of the Gallifreyians required them to have their Amber levels in sync, and through the sheer amount of power and Amber David wielded he most of the time killed his mates, until one day, he met a young Gallifreyian named Victoria. She proved to be the first of a very rare kind of Gallifreyian. A kind that had a special varation of Amber within their bodies, while regular Amber allowed for them to nullify all abilities, this version even surpressed other Ambers and as thus she was able to survive mating with David and a bit later the twins of Anthony and Anton were born. Both had already been born with a very high Amber count, though neither inherited their mother's special varations. During the war with the Mirror Plane, David was still a leading figure in the battles, his sons serving under him as Clerics, along with many of the later Samurai. The only Samurai that survived the inital battle with the Mirror Plane was Whitebeard, who was rumoured to be an equal to David and not a "simple" Samurai. After the war, he left the leading of the armies to Whitebeard, and spent most of his time in the High Palace of Gallifrey that is until the Great Purge. While he ordered Whitebeard and his sons to wage the battles for him, he conducted them more from his palace than actually engaging, claiming he had seen to much war already. This is were the history books that are accessble stop. It is unknown what happened during or after the Great Purge, or what the Cataclysm is that caused Gallifrey's downfall. It might be possible to find out more information in the surviving libraries of Gallifrey. Personality: David used to be similar to his wife, an adventerous person and had many partners in his life. Until he met Victoria during one of her journeys. She impressed him with her unique Amber and combat abilities, as well her quite impressive bodily features. Not to soon after the Mirror Plane War, the two married and had childen. All three of which were very much loved by David and his wife. He was also known to be a very bevenolent man in his "later" years, prefering to use violence only as the last measure. This is also one of the few reasons historians doubt the reasons given for the Great Purge, though they belive that initally, David was the driving force behind the extermination of Mirror infulence. Many think that the increase in violence, and the general escalation of the wars, came from someone else. As the Gallifreyians began to destroy Planes with such little taint that it was hard to even proof they were tained. This though throws up a new set of questions. Who lied to David and thus the Gallifreyian people? Why did they do so? And did David even know he was being lied to before the Cataclysm? The Book of Herr: The Book of Herr, is one of the most accurate history books on Gallifreyian history. Written by David Herr, the Lord Emperor, himself. It gives a detailed account off the history, beginning with the destruction of Gallifrey's diety and ending just before the war with the Marethari. Amber Blade: David's blade is the oldest and most powerful Amber blade, and has greater offensive power than all other weapons ever crafted. In its sealed form, Ryūjin Jakka usually takes the appearance of a harmless wooden staff, which can be used like a spear. At any time, Herr can remove this disguise by peeling off the wood, revealing its true form of a standard katana, with a dark purple handle and a circular hand guard. Its power is so great, even the strongest of Gallifreyians, Mirror Beings and Harton-Erachi are afraid of it, even in its sealed form. Shikai: Its Shikai command is "Reduce All Creation to Ash". The release of his Zanpakutō comes with an extreme release of Amber pressure, affecting all in the area, and can be felt across all of the Plane System. When released, the blade of Ryūjin Jakka is engulfed in fire.The aura of this weapon disintegrates everything and anything which David waves the sword at, changing it into nothing more than ash, and engulfs the surrounding landscape in a blazing firestorm, the heat of which is intense enough to burn burn through any plane. Even in its Shikai, Ryūjin Jakka is powerful enough to fight against the Bankai of multiple Samurai and high-end Mirror Being simultaneously, usually those that fought him had the reputation of being the strongest fighters in the whole Plane System. Unlike other known Zanpakutō, resealing Ryūjin Jakka does not deactivate any ability already used against an opponent, proven when David imprisons Sōsuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru. Jōkaku Enjō: This technique creates an immense wall of flame, which surrounds the target and forms a huge contained sphere of flame in which to imprison enemies. It is immensely powerful, imprisoning even Gin Ichimaru and Aizen for a significant amount of time. Taimatsu: This technique allows Herr to create a great inferno with a simple wave of Ryūjin Jakka. The fire generated by the attack completely consumes whatever is caught within it, until nothing remains, but ashes. The flames created by Ryūjin Jakka can be controlled, with great precision, by David to attack only the targets he chooses, and he has power over the intensity of the flames. Ennetsu Jigoku: Creates seven or more immense pillars of flame which surround an area. The intent of this technique is to trap the opponent in the caged inferno and destroy them. The power of this technique can destroy everyone caught in its vicinity, including Herr himself. These flames, if uncontrolled, can incinerate an area as large as the entire Plane System. Bankai: Zanka no Tachi: In its Bankai, the blade takes the form of an ancient and worn katana, severely scorched by fire. Upon activation, any flames previously produced by Ryūjin Jakka are absorbed into the blade. Zanka no Tachi incorporates the full power of Herr's flames into the blade: the flames within the blade burn anything it cuts out of existence. Zanka no Tachi has the side-effect of depleting the moisture in an entire area, causing the air and the water to dry up. Over the course of an unknown amount of years, the power of Zanka no Tachi has greatly increased, changing from having once set ablaze anything it cuts to incinerating anything it cuts out of existence. No flames are visible as it cuts. Zanka no Tachi, Higashi: Kyokujitsujin: Automatically activated at release, this ability concentrates the intense flames of the sword along the edge of the blade. It neither burns nor erupts, but anything it touches is eradicated to nothingness. Even the defensive power of high concentration of Amber cannot stand up against this technique. Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui: Automatically activated at release, this ability is unseen by the eyes of anyone else unless David wills it to be seen. It engulfs his body in heat which reaches a temperature upwards of 15,000,000 °C. Therefore, it becomes impossible to even touch him while he is using his Bankai. The level of heat produced by this technique is so high, it would not actually appear in the form of flames. Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin: Impaling the tip of his sword into the ground, Yamamoto calls upon the corpses and ashes of the dead who were killed by his flames to come forth and fight on his behalf. They emerge from a rupture in the ground which comes with enough force to break through Amber Barriers. Using the heat of his sword on their ashes, he can rouse all the people he has killed, allowing the corpses to become his limbs and attack whomever he deems as his enemy until they become dust. He can bring forth any specific corpse which he wishes, allowing him to inflict psychological damage upon those with connections to those he has slain. Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kaijin: A slash of concentrated fire and heat which incinerates whatever it touches out of existence.